totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chris i Gwen
thumb|right|250px|Konflikt Chrisa i Gwen rozpoczął się już w pierwszym odcinku. Chris i Gwen to jeden z wielu konfliktów prowadzącego z zawodnikiem. Mimo, że wielu zawodników nie lubi Chrisa, to Gwen najbardziej ze wszystkich to oznajmia. Ich konflikt zaczął się już w pierwszym odcinku, gdy Gwen nie była zadowolona z warunków, które Chris zaoferował zawodnikom na wyspie. Gwen również wydaje się być zniesmaczona wesołą osobowością Chrisa. Ich konflikt zaostrza się w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, gdy Gwen przypadkowo niszczy portret Chrisa. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 Po tym jak Gwen przybyła do obozu Wawanakwa, nie była zadowolona z panujących tam warunków, mówiąc, że nie pisała się na coś takiego. Wówczas Chris pokazuje jej jej kontrakt, który Gwen rozrywa na kawałki. Jednakże Chris wyciągnął kopie kontraktu, mówiąc, ze prawnicy mają zaletę robiąc sterty kopii. Gwen próbuje wówczas opuścić wyspę, jednakże nie udało się to jej, gdyż jej łódka odpłynęła. Później Gwen jest zirytowana słysząc jak Chris i Geoff używają zwrotu "Ziom". Wielkie spanie Podczas wyzwania, Chris drwi z Gwen i reszty obozowiczów, która nie zasnęła po 80 godzinach. Następnie gdy Gwen prosi Chrisa o łyk kawy, którą ten popija, on jej odmawia. Gdy okazuje się, że Duncan zasnął w łazience, Chris podnosi rękę Gwen ogłaszając, że wygrała dla swojego zespołu. S01E03 Daj łyka.png|Gwen prosi Chrisa o łyk kawy ze zmęczenia. S01E03 Gwen wygrywa bezsenntlon.png|Chris podnosi rękę Gwen ogłaszając, że wygrała dla drużyny. Awantura przy grze w zbijaka Gdy do stołówki wchodzi Gwen, Chris ogłasza jej wejście i klaszcze wraz z innymi uczestnikami. Niezbyt sławni Podczas gdy Heather przeczytała pamiętnik Gwen, Chris wraz z innymi był zniesmaczony jej zachowaniem, gdyż Heather ujawniła całemu światu, to, że Gwen potajemnie podkochuje się w Trencie. Czynnik fobii Podczas gdy Chris obsypuje Geoffa gradem, on wraz z Trentem zapominają, o tym, że Gwen została zakopana żywcem. Następnie Chris i Trent poszli odkopać Gwen. Podczas gdy Gwen była zła na Trenta, że o niej zapomniał, Chris widząc Gwen całą i zdrową ogłasza, że nic jej nie jest. Polowanie złej woli Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Gwen uzupełnia zdanie Chrisa o tym jak działa sposób eliminacji zawodnika, który nie otrzyma pianki. Chris był tym zirytowany. Komu możesz zaufać? Podczas pierwszej części wzywania, Chris wybiera, że Gwen będzie w parze z Heather, ku niezadowoleniu Gwen, gdyż ta bała się, że przez Heather może stać się jej krzywda. Gdy Heather zdziera spódnice Gwen odsłaniając jej bieliznę Chris był pod wrażeniem tego co widzi i zgodził się z tym z Duncanem. Mów mi wujku thumb|left|210px|Gwen jest zła na Chrisa, że pozwolił wrócić [[Eva|Evie i Izzy.]] Gwen jest zła na Chrisa, gdy ten pozwala Evie i Izzy wrócić do konkurencji, odwołując się do jego wcześniejszej zasady, która zabrania komukolwiek wracać po eliminacji. Skarby thumb|right|210px|Chris przerywa pocałunek [[Gwen i Trenta.]] Chris wstrzymuje wideo na którym Gwen całuje Trenta, mówiąc przy tym jak uroczo to wygląda. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Chris przerywa pocałunek Gwen i Trenta, każąc Trentowi udać się na Łódkę Przegranych. Hak, lina i trudne zadanie thumb|left|210px|Chris wraz z innymi ostrzega Gwen, przed prawdziwym [[Psychopatyczny zabójca|Psychopatą.]] Gdy okazuje się, że Gwen jest w niebezpieczeństwie prawdziwego psychopatycznego zabójcy, Chris, Szef Hatchet, oraz uczestnicy biegną do stołówki by ostrzec Gwen. Wówczas Chris mówi, że taka akcja może podnieść im oglądalność, ale również zwiększyć liczbę pozwów. Po tym jak Gwen pokonuje psychopatę, Chris wręcza jej nietykalność. Obóz rozbitków Chris wraz z Szefem, był zirytowany tym, że Gwen powiedziała, ze producenci nie są żyłą intelektu, mówiąc "bez komentarza zostawię ten przytyk". Gdy Gwen wraz z innymi uczestnikami znajdują "tajną" kryjówkę producentów, jest zła wraz z resztą uczestników wiedząc, że Chris i Szef nie przejmowali się zniknięciem zawodników. Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz thumb|right|210px|Chris kpi z Gwen, gdy ta musi wypić oranżadę z obozowej toalety. Gwen zgadza się wykonać zadanie Cody'ego, które polega na włożeniu sobie do majtek kostek lodu i poczekaniu aż się roztopią. Wówczas Chris zaczął drwić z Gwen, mówiąc "to zadanie to mrożąca krew w żyłach", po czym Gwen każe mu dać jej luzerkę. Następnie gdy Gwen jest wyznaczona do zadania Geoffa, które polega na wypiciu oranżady w proszku z obozowej toalety, Chris drwi z Gwen pytając, czy wypije to, mówiąc, że warto skorzystać z luzerki w późniejszym czasie, czy skorzystać z luzerki teraz. Gdy Gwen zgadza się wykonać zadanie, Chris ponownie z niej drwi mówiąc, że może się jeszcze wycofać. Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Podczas gdy Gwen o mało nie spadła z kładki do jeziora pełnego rekinów, Chris, Szef i Trent dyszeli ze strachu. W zakończeniu Gwen, Chris wiwatuje jej, gdy udaje się jej pokonać Owena i wygrać 100.000$. Gdy Duncan, Geoff i Owen wrzucają Chrisa do jeziora, Gwen wraz z innymi dziewczynami ich dopingują. Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Gwen domaga się od Chrisa wygranej w jej otwarciu. W otwarciu Gwen, jest ona zła na Chrisa, gdy ten zmusza ją do walki o 1.000.000$, oraz zrezygnowaniu z wygranej jaka jest 100.000$. Gwen była w takim stopniu wkurzona na Chrisa, że ten ze strachu wskoczył na Szefa. Gwen początkowo protestowała, za znalezieniem walizki z milionem, dopóki Chris nie uświadomił uczestnikom, że Owen zabrał się za szukanie miliona nie mając żadnego konkurenta. Podczas gdy walizka z milionem dolarów została zjedzona przez rekina, Gwen i trzynastu innych uczestników kwalifikuje się do drugiego sezonu. Gwen początkowo nie była zadowolona z tego powodu, ale Chris pokazał jej kontrakt z drobnym drukiem. Wówczas Gwen mówi "Nie cierpię drobnego druku". Plan Totalnej Porażki Zamieszki na planie Podczas gdy Gwen i Trent mają wybrać zawodników do swoich drużyn, Chris deklaruje, żeby Gwen zaczęła pierwsza mówiąc "najpierw panie". 3:10 do Obłędowa thumb|right|210px|Chris pokazał Gwen klip z eliminacją Trenta. Po eliminacji Trenta, Chris i Gwen są widziani w studiu, gdzie Chris pokazuje Gwen nagranie, jak Trent odjeżdża limuzyną Łajz, aby sprawić by poczuła się źle, przez swoje działania, gdzie namawiała Zabójcze Makiety, do eliminacji Trenta. Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa Chris wie o tym, że Gwen głosowała na siebie z powodu szantażu Justina. Jednakże podziwia ją za jej działania, ale też z niej kpi, że straciła milion dolarów. Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa Podczas przypomnienia poprzedniego odcinka, Chris nazywa Gwen zdrajcą, która doprowadziła do przegranej swojej drużyny, mimo, że ten znał prawdziwy powód jej sabotażu. Podsumowanie II Podczas gdy Gwen jest w studiu podsumowań, chcąc uniknąć rozmowy o Trencie, sprzedaje inną wiadomość mówiąc o tym ,że Chris urządza wojnę z kamerzystą. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Gwen podobnie jak reszta zawodników jest zła na Chrisa, gdy dowiaduje się, ze ich program ma być zastąpiony Oblechami Totalnej Porażki. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 Zarówno Gwen i Duncan odmawiają śpiewania Leć z nami już, dopóki Chris nie uświadamia im, że brak śpiewania jest jednoznaczny z eliminacją. Ukochany Broadway Gwen wraz z innymi uczestnikami śmieje się z Chrisa, gdy Sierra ujawniła, że ten śpiewał w boys bandzie. Wyścig w Amazonii thumb|left|210px|Chris podmawia pomocy Gwen i jej [[Drużyna Amazonek|drużynie.]] Podczas gdy Gwen wzywa przez krótkofalówkę Chrisa, gdyż wraz z resztą drużyny Amazonek utknęła wśród "zing-zingów", Chris nie zamierza jej pomagać, dodając, że krótkofalówki można używać wyłącznie w sytuacjach kryzysowych, choć ta taka była. Dodatkowo Chris każe jej i reszcie Amazonkom śpiewać. Gdy Gwen głosuje na Heather, mówi również Chrisowi, że da mu 10$, jeśli zapomni dać jej spadochron. Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy Chris jest zszokowany, gdy DJ wybiera Gwen jako modelkę do wyzwania, podczas dogrywki z Lindsay. Chris wraz z Heather stwierdza, że Gwen jest złą modelką, ta ze wściekłości rzuca w Chrisa koszulką DJ'a. Moja upalna Jamajka Gdy Chris odwiedza Gwen i Owena w szpitalu, każe im zaśpiewać. Jednakże Gwen protestuje z powodu ich stanu zdrowia, oraz tego, że Izzy niedawno zerwała z Owenem. Jednak Chris im przypomina, że jeśli nie będą śpiewać to odpadną. Gdy widzę Londyn to... Chris wie o tym, że Gwen kocha się w Duncanie i pozwala Duncanowi wejść do pokoju zwierzeń z powodu uszkodzonego zamka. Gdy Chris spostrzega pocałunek Duncana i Gwen jest z tego powodu zadowolony, gdyż to podniesie im oglądalność. Greckie Ruiny W podsumowaniu poprzedniego odcinka, Chris przyznaje, że zepsuł zamek w drzwiach, aby umożliwić Duncanowi i Gwen zbliżenie się do siebie i wywołać w ten sposób gorącą atmosferę. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji z powodu napiętej sytuacji między Courtney, Duncanem i Gwen, Chris postanawia oszczędzić Duncanowi eliminacji mówiąc, że nie chce go eliminować skoro gra dopiero się zaczęła. Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Chris wymienia różne powody, dla których Gwen powinna zostać wyeliminowana. Następnie Chris zmusza Gwen do udziału w dogrywce z Courtney, którą ta przegrywa z powodu jej uczulenia na eukaliptusy. Aloha, Finał! Gwen wraz z innymi uczestnikami śmieje się z Chrisa, gdy Ezekiel zatopił jego łódkę. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana thumb|right|210px|Gwen jest zła na Chrisa, że naraził ja na niebezpieczeństwo. Chrisowi jakoś udaje się umieścić Gwen ciasnej skrzynce z Samem, oraz zakopać ich po ziemią. Gwen była zdenerwowana na Chrisa, po czym zadzwoniła do niego mówiąc, że posunął się za daleko. Gwen była też zirytowana gdy Sam puszczał gazy. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Bohaterowie kontra Dranie Podczas wprowadzania Gwen, Chris nazywa ją "złodziejka chłopaków", odnosząc się do tego, że Gwen ukradła Courtney chłopaka dwa sezony temu. Następnie Chris ku zdziwieniu Gwen umieszcza ją w drużynie Nikczemne Sępy. Gdy Gwen pyta się go, dlaczego jest w drużynie drani skoro jest dobra, ten przytakuje Courtney, która odpowiedziała, że ukradła jej chłopaka i stała się "nową Heather". Zły lęk Chris jest zadowolony, gdy Gwen natyka się na jedną z pułapek na plaży. Podczas gdy Gwen próbowała przeprosić Courtney za to, że przypadkowo trafiła w nią śmieciami, Chris klaszcze stwierdzając, że Gwen trafiła do właściwej drużyny, mimo, że ta niespecjalnie trafiła w Courtney. Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em Chris śmieje się gdy Gwen przypadkowo kopie wiadro pijawek na głowę Courtney, mówiąc "wcielone zło". Straszne Jedzenie Chris kpi z Gwen, gdy ta wymiotuje podczas wyzwania. Podczas ceremonii Chris ironicznie gratuluje Gwen tego, że przez cały dzień nie skrzywdziła Courtney. Frajerskie Uderzenia thumb|left|210px|Chris ze wzruszenia przyznaje [[Courtney i Gwen 2 punkty.]] Podczas kręcenia kołem, Gwen "losuje" Courtney, po czym zmuszona jest do walki z nią. Obie nie chciały tego robić ze względu na ich niedawno odnowioną przyjaźń. Jednakże Chris pokazuje wówczas klipy z pocałunkami Duncana i Gwen, co z kolei zmusiło Courtney do walki z Gwen. Gdy jednak ostatecznie obie się pogodziły , Chris ze wzruszenia dla Courtney i Gwen 2 punkty dając Sępom zwycięstwo. Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka Podczas gdy Chris został porwany przez Ezekiela, Gwen udaje sie znaleźć go w kopalni i uratować jego, oraz resztę zawodników. Chris docenia to i postanawia spełnić obietnicę Szefa, czyli Gwen mogła wysłać kogoś na Wyspę Kości, a także miała miejsce w Hotelu Spa. Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity thumb|righ|210px|Gwen jest w szoku, gdy Chris wysyła ją na Wyspę Kości. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Gwen mówi, że nie chce iść do Hotelu Spa, gdyż nie wytrzyma kolejnej nocy w towarzystwie Chrisa. Ten wówczas ku jej zaskoczeniu wysyła ją na Wyspę Kości. Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy Podczas gdy Chris ujawnia wyzwanie dla finałowej piątki, Gwen stwierdza, ze Chris jest psychiczny i więzienie powinno go zmienić. Odważne poszukiwanie łupów W pokoju zwierzeń, Gwen jest zirytowana na Chrisa, drwiąc z niego mówiąc, że największym skarbem dla Chrisa jest on sam. Gwen miała za zadanie znaleźć portret Chrisa, lecz było jej trudno ze względu na to, ze Duncan zniszczył rezydencje Chrisa w Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów. Gdy ostatecznie Gwen znajduje portret przypadkowo brudzi go, lecz naprawia za pomocą odchodów niedźwiedzia. Gdy jednak Chris dowiaduje się o tym, dyskwalifikuje Gwen. W Materiale dodatkowym Gwen i Scott lądują na wodospadzie Niagara. Podczas gdy oboje zaczynają spadać w dół wodospadu, Gwen mówi "Nienawidzę Chrisa". S05E12 Odnowiny portret.png|Gwen próbuje wyjaśnić jak naprawiła portret Chrisa... S05E12_Gwen_wylatujesz_z_programu.png|...a ten jest oburzony, gdy dowiaduje się, że portret został naprawiony odchodami niedźwiedzia. Ciekawostki *Ten konflikt jest pierwszym konfliktem w Totalnej Porażce. Zobacz także En:Chris and Gwen Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Konflikty